Daisuki, Onii-chan
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Daiki mempunyai seorang adik. Seorang adik yang hyperactive―jika tidak mau dibilang berisik―. Dan hell yeah, dia jatuh cinta pada adiknya itu.


"Onii-chan~ Ayo bangun! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah, ssu~!"

"Sebentar lagi, Ryouta," pemuda yang dipanggil Onii-chan itu hanya menggeram kecil dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Buu! Ayo banguuuunnnn!" dengan paksa, Ryouta―begitulah ia dipanggil―, menarik selimut Nii-chan nya, dan―

Bruk!

"Ups…" Ryouta segera mundur teratur kebelakang.

"…"

"Hehehe… Gomen ne, Nii-chan…" dengan cekatan, tangannya mulai meraih kenop pintu sebelum―

"AOMINE RYOUTA!"

― kakak tercinta nya berteriak padanya…

* * *

Ren present,

"Daisuki, Onii-chan~"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AoKi [Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : T

Warning : Incest, School Life, Shounen-Ai, AU, posessif!Daiki, etc.

Summary : Daiki mempunyai seorang adik. Seorang adik yang hyperactive―jika tidak mau dibilang berisik―. Dan hell yeah, dia jatuh cinta pada adiknya itu.

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AoKise, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Daisuki, Onii-chan~ (c) Ren

The image is not belong to me

* * *

"Mou~ Nii-chan~ Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, ssu! Maafkan aku~!" Ryouta merengek kepada Daiki, kakaknya, yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya.

Namun Daiki terus saja tidak mengacuhkannya. Nampaknya ia masih kesal―well, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau dibangunkan dengan cara menarik selimutmu sampai-sampai kau harus jatuh ke lantai?

"Daiki Onii-chaaaaan~"

Tuk― Daiki menaruh mug berisi susunya. "Iya, iya, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau mengulanginya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi." Daiki menghela nafas. Ryouta yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel Onii-chan memang susah ditolak.

"Yatta! Nii-chan memang baik!" Ryouta mengangkat tangannya keatas dan memasang wajah tersenyum―yang mau tidak mau membuat Daiki tersenyum jua.

Ting Tong―

"Ah, sepertinya Kasamatsu-senpai sudah datang~" Ryouta bergegas mengambil tas nya dan berlari kearah pintu―setelah memakai separu sekolahnya, tentu saja―, kemudian berteriak, "Nii-chan! Aku pergi dulu ya~" dan menutup pintu apartment nya.

"Cih," Daiki mendecih kecil mengingat perubahan wajah adiknya ketika mendengar suara bel dibunyikan.

Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa dia setuju saja ketika Ryouta memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah ditempat yang berbeda.

Menghela nafas, ia mulai mengambil tas nya dan kemudian mengambil―yang kemudian dipakai, tentu saja― sepatunya.

Ia kemudian bergumam, "Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san." sebelum menutup pintu itu.

* * *

Suara bola yang terhantam lantai, suara decit sepatu, dan beberapa suara sorakan memenuhi gedung olahraga Kaijou Gakuen. Tidak heran sebenarnya, karna jika tidak seperti itu, malah akan terasa aneh, dan menimbulkan pertanyaan.

"Ryouta! Fokus pada bola!"

"Ha'i!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Ryouta mengambil bola yang dioper padanya, melakukan shot, dan―

Duk.

―berhasil melakukan three point shot.

"Yak! Isthirahat 10 menit!" Yukio berteriak kepada seluruh anggota tim Kaijou.

Ryouta yang kelelahan langsung saja berbaring di lapangan. Yukio yang melihatnya langsung mengambil handuk Ryouta―yang berada diatas tas nya― sekalian dengan sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Ryouta yang terbaring.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras," Yukio mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ryouta yang sedang meminum air pemberiannya.

"Kau juga, kapten~" Ryouta tersenyum lebar―yang membuat Yukio langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah― sembari menyeka keringatnya.

"Oh, iya, kata pelatih, kita akan melakukan sparing dengan Touou Gakuen, apa itu benar?" diletakkan nya botol air yang sudah setengah itu di lantai.

"Ya, begitulah. Pelatih memang sudah berkunjung ke Touou Gakuen untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa?" Yukio mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar, Touou adalah tempat Aomine Daiki bersekolah.

"Sugoi, ssu!" mata Ryouta telihat berbinar-binar.

"Kau… tidak takut?"

"Takut? Kenapa harus takut, ssu? Aku punya Tim yang hebat! Aku yakin kita akan menang, ssu!"

Terpaku sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum. Ya, Yukio yakin, Kaijou akan menang di pertandingan apapun. Keyakinan yang berkembang di hati seluruh anggota tim basket Kaijou.

"Ah! Aomine-san!" seseorang menghampiri Ryouta dan Yukio yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Ya? Ada apa, ssu?" Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya kesamping―membuat Yukio gemas ingin mencubitnya―.

"Etto… ada seseorang yang menunggumu di depan gedung olahraga…" jawab orang itu takut-takut.

Seketika wajah Ryouta berubah menjadi cerah. "Aku sudah dijemput~" ia bangkit berdiri kemudian mengambil tas nya di bench. "Aku pulang dulu ya, minna~ Jya~" dengan cepat, ia langsung keluar dari gedung tanpa mempedulikan protes dari teman setim nya.

"Dasar si Ryouta itu." Keluh Hiroshi. "Memang siapa sih yang menjemputnya? Kekasihnya?"

DUK!

"ADUH! Kasamatsu-senpai, kau kejam!" Hiroshi memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar bola basket oleh Yukio.

"Baka! Dia bukan kekasih Ryouta," sedikit terselip nada tidak suka dalam suara Yukio, yang tidak disadari olehnya sama sekali.

"Eh? Bukan kekasihnya? Lalu siapa orang yang menjemputnya setiap hari?"

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Ryouta langsung saja berlari dan memeluk Daiki begitu melihat sosoknya sedang memainkan handphone.

"Ah, Ryouta,"

"Ayo kita cepat pulang! Aku sudah lapar, ssu!"

Daiki hanya tertawa dan merangkul bahu Ryouta―sedangkan kedua lengan Ryouta dilingkarkan di pinggangnya―.

Mereka berjalan di bawah bias sinar mentari sore sembari tersenyum satu sama lain.

* * *

"Biar kuperjelas," Yukio mulai memutar bola basket di tangannya sembari memperhatikan wajah tegang para anggota Kaijou. "Orang yang menjemput Ryouta setiap hari, adalah Aomine Daiki, Ace Touou Gakuen, dan―" dilihatnya wajah para orang yang berkumpul ditempat itu. Semua tampak tidak percaya.

"―Kakak dari Aomine Ryouta."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Fic pertama saya di fandom Kurobasu~ 'w')/

Dan pair nya adalah AoKi~ OTP saya! 'w')/

Dan, ya, fic ini tercipta karena mention saya dengan Nii-chan, (tanda rumah keong)kikuroao di twitter yang berujung dengan ide-ide nista yang terkumpul di otak saya.. owo

Akhir kata, fic ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan, karena itu, bersediakah kalian member saya review untuk memberitahu dimana saja kesalahan saya?

.

Love,

Ren.


End file.
